Fixing Mistakes
by Rachieee
Summary: Sometimes mistakes happen. And sometimes it takes courage to fix them. EmxTanc.


**Hello everybody ! My name is Rachie, and this is my first ever fanfic on this site so please be kind, helpful criticism is welcome, but please don't be too rude it's my first time. This is an Emma Tanc one shot! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I wish, I owned Charlie bone series and characters. But I don't. Jenny does. More power to you sister.**

_Saturday_

_Crash. _"Uh oh. There goes another plate." Tancred Torrson the storm bringer said to himself from inside his home on the heights. His mother's plates, lamps, or anything with feeble balance were slowly breaking, and it was his fault. Well, Emma Tolly's fault if we're going to get all technical. Last Friday he had possibly made the biggest mistake of his life, so now he walked around his house with a horrible temper, sending all the furniture in the house flying by swift breezes. He ran up to his room before his mom could come and yell at him for making a mess of her furniture. Again. When he reached his room, he didn't even have to shut his door, his mood did it for him. He walked over to his bed and his head was filled with thoughts of _her_ again. See, just a couple weeks ago, Emma Tolly saved his life, and that's when he realized he was in love with her.

_Saturday_

Emma Tolly sat up in her room fixing up a drawing of a bird she had painted for her art class. She had been working on it for what seemed like years, even though it was only a couple weeks. She could never concentrate, because her thoughts were always drifting to a certain boy with blonde hair, and there was nothing she could do to get him out her head. Tancred Torrson. She didn't know what was going on with him, he was acting totally strange, it was quite annoying actually, and no matter how she thought about it, it felt she felt as though it was her fault. _I didn't do anything wrong, though! _ That was the thought going through her head at least 10 times a day if not more. She put her paintbrush down and walked away from her bird for a minute. She sat down on her bed and replayed the last months events in her head over again, for what felt like the hundredth time.

_Monday flashback_

Emma Tolly was on her way to her history class when she saw Tancred walking down the hallway, holding hands with, ew, Tracy Morsell. She smiled at him, after all they were friends and the normally talked in art on in the hallway. But he kept waking as if he didn't see her, which was totally not true because Emma had made eye contact with him. _What's his problem? _Emma thought. It wasn't normal for Tancred to totally blow her off like that. He normally waved or said hello to her. She tried not to let the thought bother her as she walked to History class and soon was too worked up about her project on the history of Africa to notice. After class she made her way to the green cafeteria and sat down near Sander and Tancred as usual. "Hey Tanc, hey Sander." She said brightly. "Hey Em, hows it going?" Lysander said. "Pretty good thanks." She said. Tancred stayed quiet and looked down at his food. He didn't say anything, or make any eye contact with her. Emma pretended not to care, but that wasn't easy because she did care. A lot.

It was like that all week. He didn't say hello, he didn't wave, he acted as though she didn't even exist, and it was breaking her heart. They used to hang out all the time and talk like regular friends. He called her when he needed help, and she always listened. But it had all ended so suddenly and even Lysander didn't know why. Emma had talked to him about it several times that week but he always replied with, "Em, Tanc nearly just died. I know it was mainly you who saved him, but just give him some time. Plus, he just broke up with Tracy. He'll get over this stage eventually. I hope." The breakup came as a shock, but he still wasn't talking to her. The days progressed and he still hadn't acknowledged that she was alive. Day in and day out, she hadn't spoke a word to Tancred. It had been about month since they had spoken, and Emma decided she was going to do something about it. So on Friday, when she saw him in the hallway, she made her move.

"Tancred!"

_Friday flashback_

Tancred was walking out the door to get to the green bus when he heard his name called. He turned around to see Emma Tolly running over to him. Crap. He hadn't spoken to her in a month, it wasn't that he didn't like her, it was the exact opposite. He did like her. A lot. And he didn't really know how to tell her or what to say, he was always afraid he would mess it up. He hadn't even told her that he and Tracy broke up two weeks ago. He watched her run over to him. "Hey." She said to him.

"Uhh Hi Emma." He said. _Tancred why do you have to be so awkward??_ He said to himself. He fixed his eyes on his shoes, but couldn't resist and took a glimpse of Emma. She didn't look mad, just confused.

"Is there a reason that you're ignoring me? I've probably said hi to you in the hall at least twenty times a day. You could at least smile so I would know you're not hypnotized." Tancred shifted his weight and said, "Look Em, I just…gotta go." He turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Tanc, what's wrong? We used to be friends."

Tancred looked at her confused sad eyes and didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her what was really going on, she'd never like him like that. So he lied. "Emma I don't wanna talk to you." Emma looked up at his eyes and said

"Well okay...but if you do just call-"

"Emma I don't want to ever talk to you." He didn't know what possessed him to say this. He didn't want to hurt her, but he just couldn't tell her the truth. She wouldn't understand. Maybe this was better, if he just cut everything off, he wouldn't have to be hurt and know that he couldn't have her. But he was wrong. It wasn't easy, it just made things worse.

_Saturday_

Tancred got up from his bed and walked downstairs, grabbed a jacket and walked out the door. He didn't know where he was going but he had to take his mind off things and just get out of the house. The weather was cold and rainy outside. Of course it was all Tancred's doing but he couldn't help the way he felt. He let his feet lied him and watched the ground. And it came as no surprise when he found himself in front of Ingledew's bookshop. He wanted nothing more to go into the store, but he couldn't. He never thought he would ever admit this, but Tancred Torsson was scared. Not of Emma, but of what Emma what might say or do if he told her how he really felt. But as he stood outside of the bookshop he knew that she at least deserved the truth after what he had put her through. So, he made his way to the door and raised his fist to knock.

Emma was out of paint. Her project was due tomorrow and it wasn't done. Tancred hated her. And she couldn't vent any of this to Olivia because she was out enjoying herself trying out for a part in a movie. Her life was falling apart and she wasn't even out of school yet. As much as she didn't want to leave her house, she really needed to get paint to finish this dang bird. Sighing to herself, she stood up and put on a light jacket so the rain didn't drench her. She walked downstairs and took out some stationary from the front desk to write her aunt a note telling her she was going to the store for paint. Aunt Julia was out with Paton for the night. She started to walk outside and ran straight into somebody. She looked up about to apologize when she saw a familiar face. Tancred. Emma didn't know what to say or do, but he moved first.

"Oh sorry Em." He said and stepped out of the way so she could come outside. Emma stepped around him but didn't say anything. But she wasn't going to act like a child. She looked up into his blue eyes and said,

"Is there a reason you're here?"

Her tone said, "You're not wanted here right now." But Tancred didn't move. He had to tell her, and he would. "Listen Em, I gotta talk to yo-"

"Oh now you want to talk? I do believe that you 'didn't want to ever talk to me'!" She nearly screamed in his face. She pushed past him and continued her walk down the street; she didn't realize how mad she was until she saw him.

"Em wait!" Tancred called after her. He caught up with her easily and turned her to face him. She started to say something but he cut her off.

"Just listen to me for a sec, kay? I only said that because I didn't know how to tell you the truth. I didn't think you would understand, but I have to tell you because its killing me not too, and I really can't stand not being your friend. " He took in a deep breath as she stood looking up to him totally surprised.

"Well, then what's the truth?" Emma asked him. Tancred took in a deep breath again and said,

"Emma, I love you." Emma's jaw dropped, but she couldn't say anything. She couldn't find the words. "Re…Really?" Tancred nodded; the rain was coming down harder now, soaking both of them. He moved in closer and before he even knew what he was doing, he was kissing Emma Tolly. Emma had been dreaming about this forever, and was so happy she forgave him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a while they broke apart and Tancred looked down at her and said, "Em, im really sorry."

Emma smiled and said, "You're forgiven." And reached up and kissed him again.


End file.
